dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cryonax
Cryonax, the Prince of Evil Ice Creatures, is an archoelemental from the Plane of Ice, who rules largely unopposed. He seeks to make ice the basic building block of reality, and currently rules vast armies of evil ice creatures. Physical Appearance This hulking, simian beast stands about fifteen feet tall. Shaggy white fur covers its powerfully-built humanoid body. Instead of arms, it has a pair of long, suckered, octopuslike tentacles. The air around this monstrosity is incredibly frigid. Combat Cryonax's first line of defense is most frequently his underlings -- an army of ice elementals, a menagerie of cold-elemental creatures, and quite a few mercenaries from the selection of frost giants and white dragons. Cryonax has remarkable strength and power, fully living up to his hulking form. Aside from his physical abilities, he emits a tooth-chattering aura of cold, killing normal creatures with frost simply by his presence. He has multiple ice attacks, as well as the ability to freeze enemies in place with a sort of magic, or with a touch of his frosty tentacles, encasing the victim in ice. Allies and Enemies The bulk of Cryonax's army is made up of ice elementals of various sorts, with an assortment of cold-loving creatures such as frost worms thrown in. Cryonax is continually researching methods in which to augment his army's physical capabilities. Cryonax is said to be the son of the Elder Elemental God, and, while this claim isn't unusual in and of itself for the Princes of Elemental Evil, Crynoax's role as the "fifth wheel" in that group lead many to seek an explanation. Cryonax, unlike most of the other Archoelementals, doesn't compete with an Archoelemental of Good Ice Creatures -- there simply is none. He also doesn't compete much with his opposite element's good or evil counterparts, each one being much more consumed with other battles than with him. A rival from the Plane of Magma, Chilimba, is more of a "powerful mephit" than an actual threat. Within his own plane, those who do not bend to his rule simply ignore him. His only real competition comes from the elder white dragon Albrathanilar, who wages a covert war of spies and secrets against the archoelemental. She is too weak to attack him directly, but she believes that with the right information, she can take him out and assume the role as the most powerful creature of Ice. Headquarters Cryonax rules from the Chiseled Estate, a grand fortress on the Plane of Ice. Here, he is reportedly building an army of ice-warped creatures born of magical experiments. Goals Cryonax seeks to turn ice into the fundamental force in the multiverse, freezing everything else out, and putting himself -- lord of ice -- in control of it all. To this end, he seeks to swaddle entire realms in cold forever, exterminating suns, preventing summer, and quieting volcanoes the world over. His battles are focused on the mortal world currently, being an excellent trying ground for his budding army. He has little fear of the creatures there mounting a real assault against him, as few can survive the harsh conditions of his home for long. He reasons that if he stays out of the fray of the other Archoelementals, he can then pick off the losers one by one, so he doesn't explicitly work against them yet. Category:Archomentals